Gaston and Belle
by Miss poetry
Summary: Maurice French going against Belle's wishes arranges her marriage with Gaston.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Gaston and Belle

Part I

Gaston was the most pursued man in his village, every woman dreamed of being choose to be his wife. He may not have been royalty but he was rich, powerful and good looking. Although he was arrogant and conceit women would throw themselves at his feet. He was a notorious womanizer. He wasn't a bad man but he was superficial and only looked at women beauty. His father often scolded him for not settling down and choosing a bride. Gaston wanted the perfect bride, a woman of great beauty and submissive attitude. But fate would have that he would fall in love with the unattainable, a beautiful bookworm.

It was a summer day when Gaston was walking through the neighboring village. His father had ask him to look after their business. He had just finished taking care of business and was heading to the local tavern to get a drink when he see the most beautiful young woman coming out of a little shop. He stop dead on his tracks and just looks at her.

The young lady is to busy talking to shop owner who is closing up so she doesn't notice Gaston staring.

Shop owner: You know you are my favorite consumer don't let your father discourage you and never give up reading. You're mother would have been very proud that you learn Italian just so you could read the original manuscript of Manzoni's The Betrothed.

Belle looks so sad. The passing of her mother had left a hole in her heart.

Belle: I miss her... I know my father means well but he's pushing for me to marry.

Shop owner: Well don't worry your prince is out there somewhere.

They part their ways and Gaston follows Belle to her house. He has fallen madly in love with her.

Part II

A few days had passed, Gaston has spends those days finding everything he could about the young lady. He finds out her name is Belle French, her father is a very wealthy lord. He also knows that the Ogre War was close to their village although Belle's father Lord Maurice had money he doesn't have allies that would help his village. Gaston family on the other hand had many connections and possible allies to help the French's if the war reaches them.

He decided to pay a visit to Lord Maurice. He had memorized every movement of young Belle so he knew she was in town at the bookstore. He arrives at the estate and asked for a meeting with the lord. The guards were use to it, many young gentlemen would ask an audience to request Belle's hand in marriage. Lord Maurice would always give them the diplomatic answer and would say that he would bring the offer to his daughter, Belle would always refused.

Gaston: I'm Sir Gaston, I seek your daughter's hand in marriage. I met your daughter in town and I have fallen in love I seek a bride and she would be the perfect match. I may not be royalty but my family is wealthy with many connections that could help your village.

Lord Maurice was impress with Gaston, no other man had ever been so direct. Although he had promised Belle he would never arrange her a marriage something about Gaston struck him. Maurice knew that Belle was stalling the whole marriage thing; deep down he knew his beloved daughter was a dreamer and dreamed of a fairytale love. He often fear she would be a spinster so he did the unimaginable he accepted Gaston's proposal.

Lord Maurice: We accept your proposal Sir Gaston. You can come in a couple of days while we get the estate ready to announce your engagement to my daughter. After the announcement you and my daughter can set the date.

Lord Maurice, was nervous at his daughter's reaction to an arrange marriage. But then again he had made up his mind she would have to obey.

Gaston leaves the palace with such great joy. He cannot wait for Belle to his bride.

Part III

Belle has returned from the bookstore carrying a load of books. She seems so happy when she reading. She is surprised to see Miss Potts, her lady in waiting.

Miss Potts: Lady Belle, my lord will like to have a word with you. Something about a proposal.

Belle seems irritated but laughs.

Belle: When will he realized that I'm not interested with any candidates. Love will come when I least expect it.

Belle goes into her father's study,

Belle: You wanted to see me father.

Lord Maurice has a very serious face so Belle knows he will probably try to convince her into a marriage and they'll get into an argument. Why can't he understand she wants love not some business transaction.

Lord Maurice: My Belle, a proposal has been made Sir Gaston has ask for your hand in marriage.

Belle: That's very sweet father but tell him thank you very much but I cannot accept. I'm looking for love not...

Lord Maurice: You don't understand, I have already accepted the proposal. You are not a child anymore. The Ogre War is moving closer to home and he has offered protection.

Belle in tears.

Belle: How... could you... you promised.

Belle runs out of the study and into her bedroom. There she cries wishing her mother was alive. She looks at her nightstand and see the biography of Joan of Arc. She's so angry she throws it across the room. She's no plucky hero; she's nothing more than a pawn to be bargain with.

She spend the next few days moping around her room. She doesn't even pick up a book to read. She hasn't spoken to her father in days. Her father on the other hand has been busy with arrangements for the engagement announcement. One of the house hold servants has return from the nearby village with grave news. The commotion brings Belle out of her room.

Servant: My lord, Avonlea has fallen.

Lord Maurice: My gods.

Belle looks at her father and knows she must do what is necessary to save her village. She then realizes that her father is right she must give up her dream of true love.

The day finally arrived when Belle meets Gaston. She find him attractive enough but he's not the man of her dreams. He seems rather superficial and arrogant. Deep down she knows she can never truly give him her heart. She will marry him in the hopes that he will help her save her village, maybe that's what being a hero means... to sacrifice your happiness for the greater good.


End file.
